A tale of two fans
by backstair.creeper
Summary: After the war, Temari and Tenten reunite as members of a new Kunoichi organization.  Their association leads to a new awareness in them both.  Temari x Tenten yuri, lemon chapters later on...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you quite sure about this?" Temari held the bronze kunai in her hands, watching the highly polished metal glitter in the evening sunlight. Sitting across from the multi-national panel of kunoichi did not make her nervous, but it did give her reason to pause. The bronze kunai was said to be the token of invitation, but outside of that little was known about the organization's activities or the induction process.

"Very certain. We do not make invitations lightly." Mabui, a beautiful, dark-skinned kunoichi from Kumogakure was clearly the leader of the group. "Between your battle prowess and your relationship to Kazekage Gaara, we'd be foolish to not want you in the Golden Lilies."

"Of course," A jounin from Kirigakure Temari did not recognize was flicking either four or five senbon in her hand, her movements were too fast to follow, "we have strict standards and we want to be sure you qualify."

"You ever hear the phrase, 'I wouldn't want to be a member of any club that would have me for a member'?" It was already a hot afternoon and Temari didn't like the stuffy air of this meeting adding to that. From the smell in the air an evening breeze was likely to come in and she wanted to be outside to feel it.

That comment earned more than one laugh from the members of the panel. Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the old Tsuchikage, who had been nothing but stern the entire time nearly fell out of her chair chuckling. Knowing they were women first did help break the tension in the room.

"The council of Kages decided that this group of elite kunoichi from different villages would go a long way in breaking down the bad blood between the villages. Men are so bad at diplomacy; we women decided that we needed to lead the way."

"Okay, so what do I need to do to join?"

"Joining is simple, we only want the best." Mabui motioned to a fellow kunoichi from Kumogakure, a redhead Temari recalled seeing in the war, to the back door. "So to complete your entrance to our organization all you have to do is beat one of our members."

"So are you ready for our rematch then?" A familiar voice came from behind Temari, in spite of herself Temari felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing her.

"Tenten?" Turning in her chair, Temari regarded her friend from Konoha.

"If all I have to do is beat Tenten again, then this should be a cakewalk." Temari was playful with her banter, but sizing her up before a potential fight would be good too.

"Oh this won't be like any of our previous fights, right Mabui-san?"

"As a member of the Golden Lily, you will gain access to special weapons, equipment, and other items that nobody else has." Mabui procured a scroll from her bag and teleported it from her hand to Tenten's.

Flipping the scroll in her hands, Tenten playfully put it in a holster on her right hip. "What do you say?"

With a smile on her face, Temari realized there was only one thing to say, "Sounds like fun."


	2. Chapter 2

She danced in flames, serenity untouched by the storm around her. The memory of the first time she used the Banana fan always came to her mind when she used it, a memory that reminded her of how far she had come. Just holding the handle made her scalp tingle with the energy of the legendary weapon which combined wind and fire in a pressure arc before her. A series of hidden wind pockets in the fire would explode in sequence, spreading out the damage of the technique.

Temari's wind attacks in response could only divert the attacks. One of the hidden shocks knocked her to the ground but a fast roll as she folded the fan got her out of the way of the rest of the others. Digging the end of the iron fan into the sand she unfurled it facing down, blowing a wave of sand high into the air.

"Fuuton: Sunaarashi!" The sweep from her fan sent the sand flying at hypersonic speed.

Quickly dropping to her knee, she rammed the handle of the Banana Fan into the sand, causing a stone shield shaped like a fan of feathers to shield her from the wind. The sandstorm had crumbled half of the shield, but there was enough rock to be used in another attack. Passing her fan behind the stone it began shooting out stone spears at Temari. The piercing speed would pass through her wind resistance, forcing her to stay on the move.

Knowing she could not deflect the spears, Temari charged her fan with wind elemental chakra. It was delicate timing, but she matched her movement to the incoming spears. Turning the fan around her as she spun in a full circle, she caught the spears in a dust devil that formed around her and lined them up together. Throwing them up in the air as she stopped spinning, she waited for them to reach critical velocity from the fall down as she sent them speeding down on Tenten.

Dodging those were simple, back flipping to evade the spears that dug so deeply into the sand they disappeared. But Tenten knew Temari would have a follow-up attack. An up and down sweep of her fan transmuted the air and sand into a wave of water, changing and bending the elements to her will into rings and orbs of water that floated in the air around her.

"Fuuton: Karakaze!" The wind was stiff, but not strong. Tenten didn't realize the danger at first, but when she lost control of the water she soon saw the clever use of the technique. The cold wind turned the water to ice, causing it to fall outside the fan's ability to manipulate.

"Come on Tenten; at least make this a little bit challenging."

"Challenging you say?" Tenten could feel the fire behind her own eyes. She had grown stronger at using the fan, but it still drained her at a constant rate even if she wasn't using it. In truth, Tenten had found it more effective to continually use the fan than to use it in burst attacks. The danger with that was to lose herself in the power and burn out.

Spinning the fan in a figure-eight in front of her, Tenten built up her energy for a jutsu she hadn't performed in years. It had nearly killed her then, but now she felt strong enough to pull it off. The technique had come by instinct then, but now that she knew how to conjure it, the power had become second nature to her.

"Raiton: Ama no murakumo!" Clouds gathered, wind blew, and lightning came crashing down from the sky. But Temari's timing proved impeccable…

* * *

><p>Jutsu:<p>

Sunaarashi - Sandstorm

Karakaze - Cold, strong wind

Ama no murakumo - Gathering Clouds of Heaven


	3. Chapter 3

Never had a loss felt so good. Temari's wind jutsu was always dazzling to witness, changing the air pressure to such a point where she diverted lightning was a feat she hadn't thought possible. She felt a sort of pride giving her the golden lily earrings that were the sign of their organization. It was a quiet ceremony, but the after party they had planned was going to be anything but.

Going back to her apartment to change, Tenten had to apply some cream to her bruises from the fight. Suna's medicine always impressed her, after a few minutes the bruises had healed and her skin looked nearly normal, a light coating of makeup was always called for though.

They all met up at a club where Mabui had rented out a private room on the top floor. Smoothing out her dress, a light material which went from black near the bottom to read by the top, she sat down and waited for the others to come.

"Oh that's right," Mabui, who was dressed in an incredible light purple dress that wrapped around her shoulders in a way that lifted her breasts without need of a bra, "there are a few more things I want to give you and Temari when she arrives."

As though on cue, Temari walked in the room escorted by Karui; Tenten's eyes fixed on Temari, she was magnetic. A white dress that hugged her figure with diamond shapes cut out of the sides, showing hints of her lawless form. She started gabbing with the other girls, laughing at the karaoke machine and telling Karui about the local party food on the counter. Temari stole a glance over she shoulder at Tenten, in spite of herself Tenten felt her face flush as she looked away in surprise.

Eventually Mabui managed to get both Tenten and Temari away from the others out on the balcony. She had a small box which opened to reveal handheld versions of each of their fans: Temari's Iron fan and Tenten's Banana Palm fan. Clearly these ones were not weapons and could be used in ordinary social situations or to make a breeze on a hot day.

"These are so cool." Temari picked hers up and was already spinning it in her hand.

"You didn't have to go through the extra effort Mabui san." Tenten was impressed with the detailing on the replica. The feathers were strong but incredibly soft to the touch.

"I like making special presents for all of our members, but I wanted to wait until Temari joined us to give you yours Tenten. There's a bond between the two of you, I've felt it ever since I read your files and I saw it confirmed in your fight today." Closing the box, she looked out onto the night sky of Suna. "I'm going back inside, if you'd like some time to talk together I'll ask everyone to give you some time."

She went inside and Tenten felt her face hot and heart beating at her words. Temari was avoiding her eyes for some reason, though that could just be because she was leaning on the rail and looking over the city.

"I remember a time not too long ago that we were all too afraid to have an active nightlife in Suna. Everyone stayed in their homes and the lights all went dark, those were hard years when Gaara was growing up but now times are different, they're better."

Tenten moved her position to stand next to Temari, she stared at all the buildings with lights on and noise in the streets where vendors had already closed for the night but restaurants and clubs and the rock gardens were all active, awake and alive.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Temari asked with a hint of hesitancy in her voice.

"I was going to take tomorrow off. Why?"

"Would you mind if I show you around Suna? I'd like to give you a tour of the city I love."

Tenten's hand found Temari's on the rail; surprisingly Temari's hand flipped over and held Tenten's in her own. Strange that Tenten could hardly remember the tightness in her chest she had felt earlier, now she felt so at ease.

"I'd like that." Leaning over, she rested her head against Temari's shoulder. The moon above bathed the city in a soft light, but to Tenten it felt like it was shining just on their little balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't know you sleep in the nude."

Tenten woke up at a start, clutching her bed sheet to her chest as her eyes scanned the room for the woman's voice. Seeing a dark silhouette standing by the window she almost made out her figure until the curtains opened to the bright morning light.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Shielding her eyes with her hand, she sat back against the head post but her true aim was to grab a pillow and throw it, and in that her aim was true. The scream from the girl she now realized was Temari was priceless. "You best have a good reason to be waking me up so early Temari."

"I do. We're going to spend the day together, and I decided the best way to start would be with breakfast." Walking to a nearby table, she picked up two covered trays and brought set them down on the bed. Inside were bowls of flatbreads, spreads, olives, leafy greens, and local cheeses. Temari took particular pride in the olives, saying they came from her family's orchard.

"They're as green as your eyes, very pretty." It took a moment for Tenten to realize the compliment could have two meanings, but decided she meant both.

Not missing a beat, Temari finished off the last olive and went to the closet. Picking out a dress, she came back into the room and put it on the bed. On the nightstand was a brush and Temari busied herself straightening Tenten's hair. Her hands had a way of untangling the knots with expert skill and the brush in her hands was as good as a scalp and neck massage in one.

Temari went to take out the breakfast trays while Tenten dressed, meeting her downstairs. Temari could hardly wait to drag her off into the city. "Sorry Ten, but I'm actually kidnapping you for a few errands."

She drifted like a leaf riding a stream through the markets dragging Tenten behind her to the various booths in the marketplace. The silk shop to buy a sturdy piece of red silk, when there were so many other fine pieces; next was a pottery shop, where Temari picked out several good bowls and pots, their last trip in the market was to a food store full of dried fruits and other foods that made Tenten's mouth water even with a belly full of breakfast.

With a couple of handcarts they carried the load out into what looked like the poor part of town, and Tenten finally got the idea. A widow from the war was only too grateful to let them in, nursing a child who must have been born while the father had been away. As they were about to leave the carts with the mother and the newborn, Tenten saw how tired she looked. Offering to help look after the baby and clean the house while the mother took a nap, they decided to stay for a while longer and help out.

A few hours later, after saying their goodbyes they left the house spotless, even if Tenten's dress was not.

"The baby took a liking to you, even if she did spit up all over your dress." Temari laughed, but her smile was as warm as a Suna summer. "Thanks for helping out Tenten. She's one of the widows our local Welfare Society takes care of."

"And here I thought you were going to take me out for a wild time on the city."

"Well I still have a few plans for today, though first I think we need to get you some new clothes." Temari playfully patted Tenten on her bottom, odd but she really didn't mind that. Rather she was looking forward to seeing Suna in ways she hadn't seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

"And how did that meet your expectations?" Tenten felt like a princess as she fell back onto the pillows after a spiced meal of so many things she doubted even locals had names for them all. The private room in the back of the restaurant smelled of incense and the light folded among candles and hanging silk giving the room a soft red glow.

"I'd say that was almost the perfect ending to a perfect day… almost." Looking at her hands, she was about to lick her fingers, owing to the lack of napkins but Temari's hand was quicker than hers.

"And what would make the end of today perfect?" With Tenten's hand in her own, Temari stuck Tenten's fingers in her mouth one by one and sucked them clean. After licking her lips she nodded down to the silk cloth on the table, "Those might look expensive, but they're alright to use as napkins. But I'm glad you didn't use them, I love the taste of the lemon spice rub on the chicken."

Drying her fingers on the silk, Tenten tired to gather her senses, trying not to show how flushed her face was and thankfully the dim light of the room helped. "You've already indulged me with a tour of the city, those incredible underground orchards and lake-"

"I rather thought you took a fancy to the blacksmith's shop."

"I've never seen finer steel… whoo, is it just me or does this food have a way of making you hot after you eat it?" Tenten found her small fan and began cooling her face, though that was not enough and she loosened the top of her dress, feeling the sweat pour down her neck and onto her already damp chest.

"Yeah, let's get you out into the night air." Putting the money for the bill on the table, Temari whisked them to a stone stairway hidden behind veils that led up to the roof. There was always something remarkable about the way things were made in Suna, the way no effort or space was wasted in construction or design. Despite the stone buildings it was fascinating how everything was put together.

"So, we get to stargaze again tonight?" Tenten wasn't complaining. The dry, cool wind blew across her chest and eased the odd tension she was feeling.

"You're going back to Konoha tomorrow. It's a shame really; I had so many plans for us… I mean, for us to do together."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again if you're coming by Konoha." Tenten was honest, but she felt her words did not express all that she was feeling. Temari was standing behind her, when she felt her hand on her shoulder she felt her muscles relax though her heart suddenly was racing.

"Tenten," Temari's voice was no louder or softer than before but it seemed like the only sound left in the world, "I'm not sure how to say this."

Turning around, Tenten reached her arms around her dear friend and rested her head on her shoulder. "Feelings are funny things, aren't they Tem?" In the city streets below a band was playing on the veranda of the restaurant. A slow serenade began to fill her ears that were no longer pounding from her beating heart.

"I want to kiss you Ten, but I don't know what it will mean for us." Raising her head, Tenten moved in response to Temari's hand on her cheek.

"I don't know either. But I want to find out." Their first kiss was wet, warm and wonderful. Like finding a beautiful oasis on a desert, like resting beside a stream in the forest, like waking from a dream so beautiful you didn't want to wake. But with Temari in her arms this felt like a dream so close she could reach out and grab it; no, it was a dream she was already holding in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months was as long as either of them could stand. The conference in Konoha was the perfect opportunity to meet up, and their relationship had only gown despite the distance. Tenten found herself rereading each letter from Temari every night, and though she felt silly for doing so she couldn't help herself. Even Neji had smirked at her and said he knew she was in love, as though she was unaware of it herself.

Temari showed up at her house after the meeting with her luggage and an appetite. An early dinner in was just the thing, a slow cooked stew was already in the crock pot in the kitchen. Wasn't that just like them, a slow buildup of heat and energy? Still wearing the apron, Tenten walked into the kitchen to finish dinner knowing Temari's eyes were following her.

"Dinner is not ready yet. Why don't you take a shower first?" Temari was only too glad to oblige Tenten. Though when she came down wearing only a towel, Tenten had a sensory overload from the smells of the food and the look of Temari's sheen, wet body.

Dinner was served and they got the chance to blow off some steam from the frustrations of bureaucracy. Temari had troubles dealing with the delegations form theLandofStone, not to mention a few members that had formerly been Samurai of thelandofIron. The kunoichi Tenten dealt with in the Golden Lilies had been much easier to relate to, especially after finding them boyfriends in Konoha.

"Tonight is my turn to treat you to a night on the town." Tenten removed her apron as she rose and went to grab Temari's bags. "I've prepared a room for you next to mine, in case you want your space. Hope you brought a nice night dress."

"That and a few other things." Temari finished her sweat tea and followed Tenten up the stairs. Why did the thought of Temari following make her so self-conscious about the way she walked? Not that she minded, knowing someone was watching your backside as you moved with green eyes full of desire was very stimulating.

Going into their separate rooms to change, Temari kept the conversation alive through the thin walls.

"Will this be more of a formal dance or will the music be fast and loud?"

"Fast and loud, I want to get lost tonight."

"I'll be sure to keep you close then." Temari called back.

"Oh you won't get far from me Tem."

"Then why did you put my stuff in the other room?" Temari was standing in front of her, black lace bra and panties with matching garterbelt and stockings. Pulling on a dress that was in her hands, she turned around to let Tenten zip up the back of the shimmering black dress. Pausing a moment before finishing, Tenten kissed Temari's back where the zipper finished. Stepping back, Tenten buttoned the last part of her cheongsan and sat down by the mirror to adjust her hair. As she reached for the pins for her hairbuns, Temari stood behind her and stopped her hand.

"Leave your hair down tonight Ten," Leaning in close, she whispered in her ear, "because once we get back tonight I don't want to waste any time with you letting your hair back down, understand?"

Letting her hair fall down in her hands, Tenten nodded that she understood. Part of her wanted to see where their talk was leading right then and there, but she knew the only way to know for sure was to play this out, find out how deep their feelings really were before going any farther. And so, taking Temari by her arm, she led them out of the house and into the night life of Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a warm evening for Konoha, so they decided to go without their evening coats. Truth was Temari had always preferred the way the night air in Konoha blew across her skin to the wind in Suna. The desert wind was lovely, but it was so dry it felt empty whether warm or cold. In Konoha the air seemed to kiss her skin with a weight that seemed to catch her up and carry her away. But she was away, captured in a spell. Arm in arm to Tenten, they walked the streets of Konoha, going to an unnamed nightclub Tenten had wanted to be a surprise.

True to her word, the Silver Graces was a surprise. It did not match the style of most of Konoha's traditional buildings at all, the outside was wood and plaster, but painted and covered with murals of a forest fantasy with lovers darting between the trees, half hidden by the leaves. Inside the decorum was sleek and modern. A dance floor occupied the lower floor where a three man band played instruments from beyond the sea on a platform in the center. Upstairs was where Tenten led her, a floor built with tables near a stage where a singer with an implacable but beautiful dialect sang nontraditional songs. Even though she was a solo vocalist, and talented, her performance was enhanced by the muted beat being kept by the band downstairs.

Seated in a booth along the wall, Tenten ordered them the first round of drinks. Tonight's game was going to be an interesting one. They would take turns ordering rounds of drinks for each other, no other rules or exceptions. Would they push the envelope and order something outrageous, keep it simple and order similar drinks, or would they be exotic and order things they've never tried before?

An opener of warm sake from Tenten was very mild, though Temari did her best to hide but warm drinks always got her blood up, it was an old wives tale in the desert but it was true in her case. Finishing that Temari picked a drink she had always wanted to try, an apple martini for herself and a small glass of coconut palm brandy for Tenten. Her father had always kept a bottle in his locked cabinet at home, she remembered spitting out her first mouthful, but that was when she was twelve after killing her first man, nothing had tasted right for a week after that. Tenten got her glass down just fine; a big smile spread across her lips as she rolled her eyes back and sighed. She ordered another glass for herself next round with a gin that tasted like spicy peppers for Temari.

Feeling relaxed, and somewhat relieved that they had not gone too extreme, Temari got up from the table and helped Tenten to her feet. Walking downstairs they went to the dance floor where the band had picked up the beat and were in a very cool jam session. The bassist and drummer were dueling while the guitarist was retightening the strings of his guitar. It seemed a fitting dance. Tenten seemed to favor the drums, the clash of the cymbals, the speed of the snare the way she moved her arms with grand flourishes. Temari felt herself more like the Bass, slower but more soulful, she raised her arms as she spun, and lowered her hips as she moved to the rhythm. Tenten moved forward and grabbed Temari as she rose, half pulling her up as she lowered herself their mouths nearly met in their opposite directions. Catching Tenten by her hand, Temari held her in suspension just centimeters above the floor as she extended her legs and flipped about supported only by Temari. It reminded Temari of the first time they fought, the way she seemed to fly in the air surrounded by her scrolls.

Finally lifting Tenten, Temari caressed her face as they stood together. It was still early in the evening, and the club was only just now beginning to get busy but around them a crowd had gathered to watch them dance. Tenten reached for Temari's other hand and put it around her waist as they moved to the new song, a slow dance. Their bodies close, Temari had not realized just how hot Tenten felt this close, nor did she realize just how good she felt in her arms.

"I'm ready to go now Tem." Tenten's face was right next to Temari's. Nodding, Temari went to the counter and paid their tab before leaving. No longer arm in arm, Temari's arm now was around Tenten's waist as they walked. As they turned the corner to leave the silver graces, Tenten moved into the alleyway and pulled Temari towards her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss which only stoked her own fires.

Even as they kissed, Temari felt them move, though her sense of direction was completely lost. Movement was no longer measured in steps but kisses. It must have been a hundred, no a thousand before she found they had arrived back as Tenten's home. She could not help herself as Tenten fumbled with her keys. She parted Tenten's hair and kissed the back of her neck, reaching around with her arm she felt Tenten's breasts along the side of her forearm. Moving her hand upward she felt Tenten's left breast in her hand for a moment before Tenten slipped out of her grasp only to pull Temari inside and close the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

No sooner was the door closed then Temari became aggressive, too long was there a heat building in her that had gone unanswered. The buttons of Tenten's cheongsam were awkward to remove because of how form fitting the dress was, at another time she might have wondered how Tenten was able to move so freely in such a tight dress, but now was not that time. Outside a wind picked up, bringing a mild summer storm with it. Leaves were blowing in the wind as the shops closed for the evening, but none of that was their concern.

With the top of Tenten's dress open, Temari trailed kisses along Tenten's collarbone before raising her chin to nibble at Tenten's neck. Her hands came up to help Tenten get her arms through her sleeves slipping the dress down to her hips and making bare her entire torso save for her bra. Feeling Tenten's foot against her own, Temari was unable to object to the push Tenten gave her as she fell backwards onto one of the chairs in the living room. Straddling Temari's lap, Tenten kissed Temari deeply, their tongues rolling around each other's as Tenten rocked her hips forward against Temari's smooth dress. She did not hear the zipper on the back of her dress pulled down as she was catching her breath.

Raising her arms, Temari let the dress fall of her shoulders as well, but with the same movement she reached around Tenten and unhooked her bra but did not let go of the straps. She took a moment to admire the shape of Tenten as the garment held her flesh in place; watched the skin respond to her pulling on the straps and the tissues underneath shake as Tenten moved in response.

With fast hands she was able to get around as she let go of the straps to catch Tenten's breasts before the bra fell off. Now the one supporting Tenten's breasts she let her hands feel the weight. Tenten's breasts felt firmer than her own, and were a good cup size smaller, but they were soft and each time she rolled her hands across Tenten's steadily hardening nipples she heard her breath sharpen and quiet moans escape her lips.

"You make such cute sounds Tenten."

Letting the bra fall in her lap, Temari's hands fell to Tenten's hips and as she leaned back in the chair she brought Tenten towards her. At first she rested her closed mouth against Tenten's right breast, rolling her nose side to side breathing heavily through her nostrils to take in Tenten's scent. She had an earthy scent, one of leaves and tree oils. A common scent, but a comfortable one; lingering scents of sake and coconut palm were on her as well.

Pursing her lips, she kissed Tenten's nipple before taking it into her mouth. There was something exhilarating about the sensation, knowing how much she loved the feel of her own nipples being teased she relished in the thought of pleasing Tenten like this. Sure enough, Tenten's hand wrapped around the back of her head, drawing her up and into her bosom. Raising a hand, Temari grasped the other breast and massaged it, teasing her tit up and down, rolling it with her thumb and hand the way an expert baker would roll dough.

Her other hand she occupied elsewhere. Shifting the position of Tenten's dress her hand found Tenten's white panties and slid them aside from the heat she felt between Tenten's legs. With her middle fingers she rubbed the delicate crease she discovered until she felt Tenten moisten to her touch.

"Temari…"

Tenten wanted to say more, but Temari was able to guess. Taking her mouth away from Tenten's breast, she delighted to see the blush and difference in the skin tone. But looking up at Tenten she said. "Let's take this to another room."


	9. Chapter 9

Tenten stood up and began to turn for the stairs, but Temari could not help herself. Singing her arm she smacked her bottom with her open hand which caused Tenten to give out a "yelp" in shock. Giving out a low growl sound, Temari explained the game without words to Tenten. Running up the stairs, Tenten's shoes and dress fell behind her in a sort of trail for her hunter to follow, not that the house was big enough to get lost in but that was not the point. Rising, Temari let her own dress fall to the ground but stayed in her high heels. Adjusting the straps on her garter belt and tossing her hair back with her hands she felt like a lioness ready for the hunt.

It was all she could do but not run up the stairs, but she wanted to remain in control, as much as Tenten had driven her wild but moments earlier. At the top of the stairs she heard Tenten rustling with something in her room. Walking to the door she relished the sound her heels made as they clanked on the pristine wooden floor, but a few years old since the reconstruction of Konoha. Standing in the door, looking into Tenten's darkened room she saw her shadow loom over the empty bed. Her gaze turned to the closet where she saw Tenten's booty shake as she grabbed a box from the closet.

"And what do you have there?" she asked.

"Oh well…" Standing up with the box, she held it to her chest in such as way that caused her breasts to hang over the side as much as they could. Temari could hardly believe all the sex toys that were inside, all clean and in excellent condition.

"These are toys Tenten." Reaching for Tenten's breast with one hand, she slipped another underneath the box. The distraction caused Tenten to release the box into Temari's grip where she deposited it onto the top of a nearby dresser. "Perhaps later we will play, but now is no time for games."

Pushing Tenten back to the bed, she forced her brunette beauty to her back with a good shove. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, she placed it down and knelt down on the ground in front of her. Her hands came to a rest on Tenten's thighs, smooth and warm, the way the rest of her felt. Feeling her toned muscles she could feel the strength in her eager lover's body, there was a tension waiting to be released.

Leaning her head in she smelled Tenten's scent, again rubbing her nose though this time against the area where she had felt her sweet's clitoris. Her hands were lifting Tenten's legs ever so slightly, but were also moving towards Tenten's panties to remove them. Her scent was slightly masked by a perfume, an interesting blend that complimented her natural scents.

"You smell like the sea, and I've found your 'pearl'." Tilting her head back she let her chin brush against Tenten's clit through the cloth and turned her head in a circle that alternated between her chin and her nose rubbing against Tenten, ever so slowly tightening until her mouth came to rest against the thin sheet of fabric. Pulling back for a quick moment she pulled Tenten's panties off and found herself face to face with the gorgeous pink pussy.

Licking her lips, Temari felt a dryness in her throat; a moment that was made part of the hesitation of uncertainty and part the excitement of doing something new.

"Don't ask me anything like 'are you ready' or 'do you want me to do this'." Tenten's voice was soft but had the strength of her full voice behind it, her confidence. "I want you here with me. I want to share myself with you, and I want you to share yourself with me." Sitting up slightly she bushed her hand against Temari's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair. In an instant she had seized a handful of Temari's hair, forceful but not painful at all, and brought her face back down into position as she leaded herself back.

What happened next was magic, as Temari let her tongue glide along Tenten's sweet slit; parting the folds of her flower and feeling them fall back into place. She let her right hand come up and hold her open as she licked the parts she had felt a thousand times on her own body but never on another girl. Moving her hand back to the inside of Tenten's hips she pushed down, spreading Tenten's legs as kissed her lover's precious pearl before she lowered her chin and let her entire tongue slide inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten's thoughts flew apart before they took form. Was she floating away in Temari's arms or was she sinking deeper into her bed? When Temari lifted her hips did gravity cease, or was it drawing her towards the mouth, the lips and the tongue that made her feel this way? Perhaps it was gravity, that energy, that force that draws two objects together. That is, she would think these things, were she able to think.

"Temari…" Tenten managed to say as Temari's tongue slid along the inside of her pussy. Odd that her voice was so quiet when all of her other muscles seemed to be going into overdrive. Her diaphragm muscles were pumping air in and out of her lungs at a rapid pace, yet even that did not seem to be enough. Her abs and thigh muscles burned from the unusual position she was in, though no more than her arms which supported her weight as her legs rested on Temari's shoulders. But her internal muscles, ones she had never had much use for, were pulsing from the rush of blood. But it was a more primal rush that Tenten was feeling.

Years of instinct as a weapon, training her body to respond to the demands of the mission, putting the needs of others before her own; and now she found herself facing an indescribable bliss of having years of desire answered. Temari sensed her lovers pain, the pain of wanting release.

"Soon Ten, just wait." Climbing upon the bed, Temari took position with Tenten's legs on her back. In her new vantage she freely licked Tenten's clit as she slid her index finger inside. Tenten's warm insides took her in easily and surrounded her. At first Temari simply slid her finger in and out, but when she saw Tenten's hips flex in response she knew it was time to step up her efforts. Though Tenten's muscles were tight, she flexed her finger inside Tenten, letting her knuckles rub against her inner walls as stroked the tip and rotated her finger in irregular circles.

Tenten nearly felt herself lose all control when Temari stopped and pulled her finger out. Sitting up, Temari lay beside Tenten in a position where she could not only kiss her, but reach her pussy with her hand. She hardly thought about the fact that Temari's mouth had been licking her a moment before, she loved the way Temari kissed, strong and passionate. Where she had been ragged for air before, now she was starved; the sensation was not helped when Temari slid her two middle fingers inside.

Though slow at first, it did not take her long to build up momentum. In moments her fingers were pumping faster and deeper than Tenten had felt before. The palm of Temari's hand had her locked in place, compressing the clit and making her pussy feel even tighter than before. And by continuing her kisses she was depriving her of air as well. She felt her body ripple with hot sweat as her muscles burned in a panic. But neither Temari's mouth nor hands were satisfied. Her other hand grabbed Tenten's right breast and squeeze it hard, pinching her nipple and pulling on it. Pulling her mouth away Temari sucked on the other tit and bit her softly, but to Temari it was more intense than anything she had experienced before. Temari's hand did not stop, increasing the pressure; her fingers were so deep, moving so fast, frantically bringing Tenten to all of her limits at once.

"Aaaah!" Tenten screamed as she collapsed. Feeling spent, Tenten could not hear the storm outside, only her own beating heart in her ears. The darkness did not hide Temari's features; she raised her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers. She was still wearing her black lingerie; she was a beautiful rose in their private garden of the night. Slowly awareness came back to Tenten. She felt her energy restored and a calm rested upon her as though a weight had been lifted.

"Feeling better Ten." Temari's arms were open wide and Tenten gladly embraced her, laying her head against her chest.

"Yes, thank you Tem." Lifting Tenten's chin, Temari kissed her again: softly, slow and long. It was beautiful.

"It will be my turn next. Are you up for it?" Tenten was glad for the darkness, though the hallway light was on it lit up Temari's features but Tenten's back was to the light which would obscure her own from Temari's sight. She was glad of this fact, because she knew Temari was unable to see the wicked smile that was on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

It was not a gentle push but a shove that Tenten gave Temari. With the extra bit of distance between them, Tenten was able to grab Temari's panties and pull them off. They were soaking wet from staying on the whole time Temari had pleasured Tenten. Giving them a deep smell Tenten felt her blood rise. There was a faint hint of Temari's herbal shampoo and the salt rub soap she used. Her untrimmed blond hair surrounded her pussy and made her feel like she had discovered a golden treasure.

Her hands slid along the smooth fabric of Temari's stockings and she fingered the fabric of the garterbelt, which Temari had worn under her panties. Something about the mix of clothing and nudity was an incredible turn on. Getting on her hands, she loomed over Temari as she kissed her lover. Taking her tongue from her mouth, she trailed it down her neck and down to her breasts.

"I love the way your sweat tastes." Reaching around, half hugging Temari, Tenten removed her bra and flung it to the floor behind her. Sliding back her legs, she kept Temari on the bed by pressing her hand against her flat stomach. "Just stay there Tem."

Finding her box, Tenten found a curved double-ended dildo with a handle at the bottom she had bought on a whim. She also picked out a tube of warming gel lubrication that she favored. Coating the phallus with the gel made it warm and slippery in her hands, almost like it was alive. Sliding it into her pussy, she felt her muscles grip every bit of its length and girth. Holding the handle she walked over to Temari, thankfully the dark made her feel less self-conscious; sometimes about the rod between her legs made her feel very silly as she walked. Once she had played with the toy and saw herself in the mirror and wondered how men are able to walk in the manner they do without looking ridiculous, but she figured men couldn't help looking ridiculous so it didn't matter.

Gravity is the force that draws everything together. Love must have a kind of gravity to it as well, for Tenten felt herself drawn to Temari, wanting her more with each breath. Getting onto the bed she lifted Temari's legs to help get into a position that would let her control Temari's position and give her balance for when she would thrust with her hips. Carefully guiding the tip of the toy into Temari she let her lover savor the feeling for a moment before moving.

She started slow, even when she wanted to go fast. Each movement passed as though her eyes were opening to a new world, her heart lived a life with each thrust of her hips, each beat of her heart, each moan from Temari was a song that lifted her spirit. She found that raising and lowering her hips as she thrust caused the dildo to slide out, but even that was glorious. Her lower lip quivered as her moans sounded on top of Temari's. Letting go of Temari's legs, she adjusted her position by grabbing Temari's waist. She felt the tip go deeper inside herself and knew the same was happening to Temari as she quickened her pace.

"Aahn. Tenten, it's so hot." It was not a voice of discomfort or complaint from Temari, as the other words that escaped her lips were "good" and "more". Tenten complied with the request and frantically began pumping Temari with her "cock". Time lost meaning in their frenzy. Temari was the only thing before Tenten's eyes and every cry from her lover was as a whip against the back of great beast, urging her lust forward. Tenten did not come to full awareness until she realized Temari was on her belly, though she did not recall when she had flipped her over. Temari's moans were muffled by the pillow she was biting into. Slapping her hand down hard on Temari's ass she grabbed her cheeks and continued servicing her newly quiet lover.

With a throaty groan, Temari let go of the pillow as she tried to raise herself on her hands. Tenten let the sex toy out of her lover and her own pussy and let it fall on the sheets. There was an indescribable soreness she felt, but a satisfaction she had never known before. Blinking in the dark, she could not remember how many orgasms she had, the number was not nearly as important as the experience had been. Falling forward onto a pillow she felt Temari curl up beside her. Putting her arm around the beautiful blond, she fell asleep instantly and dreamed of summer days.


End file.
